International Affairs
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Pairings: spamano, gerita, usuk  While Romano tries to win back spain, the other half of Italy tries to get his German crush to notice him.  While the Mediterranean duo is steaming with Drama, England discovers America is cheating on him with France.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story from moi! I know I have to write other stories, including for Criminal Minds and I have to finish Flashbacks, but I'm still working on both, but here's my new story with numorous pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>The bell rang throughout the high school building. Romano sighed and shifted against the wall and grumbled about being uncomfortable. He sat up and looked across the rooftop. The wind barely ruffled his hair, the leaves made no sounds. It was quiet. Too quiet. He glanced over his shoulder and almost jumped at seeing the wall behind him. He shook his head at himself and leaned back, closing his eyes. He was being paranoid.<p>

"Romano!" Long, toned arms wrapped around his waist. Romano groaned as he looked at the brunette Spanish student hugging onto him and kissing his cheek. "I knew you were here! I missed you, mi amor!

"Bastard," Romano muttered glaring at Spain as he hugged tight, rubbing his face into the Italian's side. "Go away!"

"I missed you," Spain repeated, sitting up and smiling pleasantly. "Have you been up here all day?" He asked, looking a little put off, but still smiling.

"Yes, now go away." Romano grumbled, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the other man's presence.

"Romano, let's have lunch together! I brought you some pizza?" Spain offered, his voice emphasizing the prospect of a delicious slice of homemade pizza. "It's your favorite and I made it from scratch! Let's eat together!"

The idea of pizza perked Romano's mood. He glanced at the other man and sighed, giving in. Spain caught the rise and fall of his chest and smiled widely. He grabbed Romano's arm and pulled him up, running down the stairs towards the lunchroom.

"Not so fast, stupid bastard!"

* * *

><p>His heart raced uncontrollably as people walked by his poorly chosen hiding spot. Italy glanced around the corner and caught sight of the tall and muscular blonde talking to the smaller, yet equally confident white haired youth. The blonde rolled his eyes as his brother went on and on about something he supposedly did.<p>

The Italian boy glanced at the wrapped box in his hand. He had worked hard making the treat and had been careful in wrapping it, wanting to make it pretty, but not so emasculate that the other teen wouldn't accept it. Now if only he could find the blonde alone.

Prussia laughed loudly and shook his head. Germany bid him farewell and turned away, heading towards where Italy watched him. The slighter nation blushed bright red and slipped out of sight waiting for his crush to walk by. The blonde appeared and Italy opened his mouth to call for him. Instead of his voice, a squeak sounded. "Ludwig?"

To part of Italy's delight and to part of his horror the blonde turned to look at who had called him. He looked at Italy confused. He knew who he was, they had classes together, but they rarely associated with one another. A few chance passes in the hall, but they never spoke to each other. "Feliciano?"

Italy melted at the sound of his name being said by the German student. He blushed and took a shaken step forward. His hands trembled as he raised the present before him, offering it to Germany. "I-I made these for you! I-I hope you will except them and I hope you like them."

Blue eyes flashed as they looked at the red box wrapped with a yellow and black ribbon. His favorite colors. He reached up hesitantly and took the present. "Um, thank you?"

"Th-They're Mozart balls. I-I know they're your favorite, s-so I made them for you." Italy explained, his knees about to give way as he stood beneath his crush's gaze. "I hope you enjoy them." Before Germany could respond he ran off, hurrying quickly down the hall and turning a corner.

"Thank you?"

* * *

><p>"Iggy!"<p>

The blonde nation sighed, knowing well who was entering the student council room without needing to look. There was only one person who would ever use such a ridiculous pet name for him. He turned to look at the blue eyes smiling brightly at him as their owner cornered him up against the desk. "I told you not to call me that!" England snapped.

America rolled his eyes and smiled at his lover. "Let's go to lunch! I brought you something to eat!"

"You know I hate burgers…." England muttered, turning away and putting his papers back in the desk. "I have work to do, I'm sorry."

"It's not a burger!"

England whipped around, shocked at what he'd just heard. Never before had America said those four words. "I'm sorry?"

"I made you something special." America said, sitting on the desk, beside England. "It's a surprise, but I promise it's not a burger or a cheeseburger."

England's green eyes searched America's expression. He hesitated, but finally sighed. "Alright, we can eat in here."

America saluted and disappeared from the room. He popped back in and looked at England. "Sit down and close your eyes. No peaking, okay? I'll be right back." America disappeared again and England could hear his footsteps fading away.

Another sigh escaped England's lips and he sat down at the large desk and closed his eyes, unable to suppress a goofy smile. Never before had America taken the initiative to make him something he actually liked. He waited and soon heard America's footsteps again. He felt his lover's presence enter the room and listened as he set up the lunch.

"Okay, open your eyes." England did as he was told and couldn't keep from gasping. He looked up at America shocked. Before him was a golden filet of fish, cooked to perfection from what he could see. A set of chips laid scattered, cooked to a delicious crisp on the outside beside the fish. On a small napkin sat a triangular scone. A cup of iced tea finished off the meal. "Surprise!"

"You made me all this?" England gaped, looking up, stunned that America had been so thoughtful. "Oh thank you!" He reached up and pulled his lover closer and kissed him lovingly.

America smiled and sat beside him and pulled out his lunch and hugged England briefly. "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

><p>Romano looked at the delicious pizza, still warm and with all his favorite toppings. He glanced at Spain who smiled up at him, a small fleet of hope shining in his eyes. "I stayed up all night making it for you. I wanted it to be perfect." Spain commented patting the bench beside him.<p>

A blush threatened to escape and Romano glanced down. "Thanks," he muttered, reaching and taking a couple of slices and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Spain called back, looking shocked and disappointed. "You said you would eat with me."

Romano shrugged and bit into the pizza. "I never said that. Thank you for the lunch it's delicious." He left the cafeteria, not looking back as he blushed bright red, his heart pounding furiously.

He never saw the hurt expression that crossed Spain's face.

* * *

><p>Italy panted as he hid in his art classroom. He could not believe he was actually able to go through with his plan. He clutched his chest, his heart pounding furiously as he looked down at his shaking hands. <em>I actually did it! <em>He blushed bright red and smiled to himself, feeling a small sense of pride and determination. _I actually did it!_

* * *

><p>Germany looked at the candies before him. One was missing. It had just been sent to be digested. They were the best he had ever eaten. Even shops near his home could not rival the treat in front of him. It was a difficult candy to make correctly, let alone make it taste like a spherical piece of heaven.<p>

"Hey, bro, whatcha g- Mozartkrugel!" Prussia exclaimed reaching for one. Germany smacked the hand away and pulled the box from his brother's reach. "Hey! I just want one!"

"No," Germany said firmly. He remembered the flustered Italian boy who had given the treats to him. He breathed and tried to keep from blushing, his heart beginning to beat furiously in his chest. "Th-They're mine."

Prussia raised an eyebrow at his brother and felt a wicked grin spread across his face. "Oh! Did a _girl_ give them to you?" He asked, chuckling. "Ludwig's got a girlfriend, Ludwig's got a girlfriend!" He mocked in a sing-song voice, laughing.

"Shut up," Germany grumbled, eating another treat and turning away from his brother. He looked back at the box and sighed, savoring the delicious sweetness melting on his tongue. He knew the other boy had worked very hard on the gift and he knew that he had to thank him somehow.

* * *

><p>"Oh, America, that was delicious." England praised, turning his head to look at his lover. "What's the occasion? You rarely do anything nice for me."<p>

America felt a pang of guilt hit him, but smiled at his boyfriend of two years. He reached over and lifted the blonde man into his arms and held him closely. "I just wanted to do something for you for once." America swallowed and took a deep breath. "And there's something I want to tell you."

England looked up at him with a small smile on his face. "What is it Alfred?"

America blushed and looked away. Only England could make him feel nervous. He swallowed and smiled gently, brushing England's hair from his face. "Well, it's just, we've been together for awhile and I feel I have yet to tell you how I really feel."

"Oh?" England said looked confused.

"Yes," America took a deep breath. "Well, the truth is, Arthur, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- End<strong>

**TBC**

**There it is. I know there's already a Hetalia Academy, but this is stuff I want to happen with them in school. I'm not gonna follow the story line of the Hetalia Academy, but there will be some similarities like with the student council.**

**Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Occurs the next day after the last chapter. Each chapter is one day intervals.**

**This finishes introducing the problems so now each pairing gets their own chapter(s).**

* * *

><p>Romano jerked awake and growled. "Bastard!" He cursed looking around the deserted rooftop. "I told you not to wake me-." He stopped and looked down at his body and investigated the area around him. There was no Spain like he had come to expect when abruptly waking up. No one was hugging on him or kissing him. There was no warmth against his body. He had woken up alone.<p>

"S-Spain?" He called, looking around, almost helplessly. "Antonio?"

* * *

><p>England smiled to himself, happy to be full. He had a lot of work to do, beginning with delivering a budget proposal to the principal. He held the folder close against this chest, not wanting to drop the papers or lose them. He rounded the corner onto the hall with he administration. He froze in his tracks.<p>

He rubbed his eyes and stared at the scene at the end of the hallway. America stood with France, both leaning casually against the wall. It all seemed innocent enough except it was France and the man in question had one hand on America's waist and the other cupping his chin. America did not try to push away, but slid his hands to rest on the Frenchman's chest.

A pang hit England's heart, making tears stream down his eyes. He suddenly felt suffocated. He swallowed and turned away, trying to run away from the truth. He sniffled and wiped his eyes as he made his way back to the student council room on shaken legs. He stepped into the empty, dark room and locked the door, collapsing against the wood, tears trickling down his face. _H-He said he loved me-._

* * *

><p>Germany stared at the empty box sitting on his desk before him. He chewed his lip, wondering what he could do in return for the wonderful treat. He knew little about the Italian boy, but felt obligated to give him something in return for all his hard work. Well, obligated was not the right word. He <em>wanted<em> to do something for him.

He twirled the ribbon through his fingers and sighed looking up as the boy that invaded his mind walked into the room. The boy looked down, pulling up his bag more securely onto his shoulder as a shade of pink tinted his cheeks. He walked by Germany and took his seat on the other side of the room. The blonde watched him and swallowed. He looked at the clock and took a deep breath. He stood and walked over to Italy's desk.

"Um, hello," Germany greeted, swallowing on his words as his face began to heat up. He cursed his sudden embarrassment and took another deep breath, calming his jumping heart.

Italy looked up at him shocked to see the German student standing there. "H-Hi," he squeaked, cursing the way the other man affected him. He took his own deep breath and tried to smile and ignore the way his body trembled with excitement.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for the candy." Germany offered quietly, looking down at the desk the other boy sat at. "It was delicious and I really did enjoy it."

Italy's face broke put into a relieved smile. "Really? Oh, that's good. I'm glad you did."

Germany nodded and looked around, uncertain of what to say next. The bell for class to begin rang and he thanked the wonderful timing. He waved goodbye to the Italian and sat back down at his desk. He looked up and saw the boy's brown eyes watching him. Italy blushed and looked down at his hands as the teacher walked in. Germany prayed that his face wasn't as red as it felt.

* * *

><p>Romano walked into his classroom for the first time in a several days. He looked around and saw the familiar brown hair of the person he had been seeking. He quickly walked over, still trying to sort through what he was going to say. "Spain-." He stopped when he saw the man was not alone.<p>

Spain turned around and looked up at Romano. He did not smile like he normally did when the two nations met. He just looked up at him. "Hello, Romano. This is a new student, Portugal." He smiled at the nation he introduce. A happy, flirty smile. _That look is for me,_ Romano mentally growled, glaring at Spain and his new friend.

"Spain, can I talk to you?" Romano asked tersely, grabbing his hand.

The other nation stood up and told Portugal he'd return and left with the Italian. They stood just outside the classroom and Romano whipped around, looking straight into Spain's eyes. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" Spain asked, looking confused even though he tried to keep his expression blank.

"The roof, you always come there during lunch, why weren't you there." Romano snapped angrily.

Spain raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? We never set the time or anything and you never really seemed happy for me to be there."

"Well, I-, that is, I-." Romano realized he might have acted like a jerk to Spain, but that's how their relationship always was. Spain never seemed to mind before, why was he suddenly so touchy now?

"Portugal asked me to lunch and I accepted." Spain stated with a tone of finality. "You never asked me to lunch and you never wanted to eat with me. I decided to find someone who actually liked me and didn't treat me like dirt." Spain kept his voice level, though it seemed to want to rise. He turned sharply and disappeared into the class, leaving behind a stunned Romano.

The Italian didn't know what to do or how to react. He stood, rooted, staring after where Spain had stood. His eyes suddenly burned and moisture stained his cheek. He took a deep breath, his lip quivering. "Stupid bastard," he muttered, for the first time meaning it to be hurtful even though no one heard him.

* * *

><p>"Iggy!" America called as he knocked on the student council room. "Iggy! Let's walk home together!" He pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear a reply. Nothing sounded on the other side. No voice, not even some sort of movement. He looked around and knocked again. He was sure England had said to meet him at the student council room after school.<p>

"Iggy?" He called again, reaching and jerking the knob. The door was locked. America froze. England never locked the door unless he was leaving and going home for the day. _England wouldn't bail on me._ America thought, feeling slightly dejected. "Iggy, I know you're in there!"

He was right. England sat, hugging his knees, curled up against the door. He looked up and felt his heart clench. He couldn't face America now. He just found out a few hours before that he was cheating on him. With France of all looked up at the door and sighed. He stood up and turned the knob, the lock clicking unlocked. America burst in and looked at England worriedly. He began examining him, looking him all over with a cry, "Are you okay?"

England nodded, rubbing his arm. "I'm fine," he said flatly, looking up at America, trying not to show his hurt or anger. He sighed, turned away, and picked up the budget that was never delivered. He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. "I have to give this to the principal before I leave."

"Then I'll go with you," America offered smiling brightly. He walked over and picked up England's bag and slung it over his own bag. He reached over and took England's hand. "I missed you." He whispered, kissing England lovingly.

A tear threatened to escape England's eyes, but he blinked it back, suddenly determined. _No! I won't lose to France!_ Before America could fully pull back, England dropped the folder and pulled America back down for another kiss, slipping his tongue between his lover's lips as the taller man gasped. _If he wants sensual and sexual, I'll give him sensual and sexual!_

"Whoa, Iggy!" America gasped, panting as he pulled away. "Air."

England stood on his tiptoes and nipped and sucked America's neck, pressing his lips firmly to the skin, leaving behind a deep hickey. America moaned softly and wrapped his arms around England's body. "Iggy-?"

England raised his hands and slowly unbuttoned America's shirt, revealing his firm and toned body. England hands shook with anticipation. He knew what a relationship with France entailed; sex. If he was to keep America, he had to one up France. Even if he wasn't ready himself.

America moan as warmth circled his nipple and England sucked and lapped roughly with his tongue, sending surges to his dick. "A-Arthur?" He breathed, staggering back and hitting the desk for support as his hands cupped England's firm ass.

"I want you, Alfred." England whispered, his lips brushing softly against America's skin, sending tingles and tremors through his body. "I love you."

"I love you too." America whispered, pulling England away from him enough to regain control. He smiled and pushed England onto the desk, undressing him slowly and carefully, taking his time to reveal each inch of delicious, pale skin. England mewed softly as America's hands ran up and down his body as he became more and more bare. "Are you sure you want this?"

_No._ "Yes."

* * *

><p>"There's a dance this Friday!" Prussia exclaimed jumping onto his brother in a rush of excitement. "I'm so taking two dates because I'm <em>that<em> awesome. Are you gonna ask your new girlfriend?"

Germany looked at Prussia confused. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes, your candy girl?" Prussia asked with a smirk and mockery lacing his voice. "You should ask her so I can meet her."

_More like scare _him_ away. _All Prussia received was a shrug, infuriating the red eyed man. Germany glanced down the hall through the masses of students at Italy as the slighter man stood at his locker. He took a deep breath and swallowed. He watched Prussia leave and looked around the hallway as the crowds began to disperse.

He sighed and made his way towards the Italian boy. He took another steadying deep breath and tapped Italy on his shoulder. Italy jumped and spun around. "Oh, hi, Ludwig." He greeted smiling brightly at him. "Um, h-how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" He asked, trying to ignore his racing heart.

"I'm a little hungry, but I'm okay." Italy replied, closing his locker.

"Feliciano? Um, are you doing anything Friday?"

"No." Italy's heart skipped a beat. He tried to remain calm.

"Well, there's this dance and I-."

"Feliciano!" Both turned quickly to see Romano running over to his brother. "Feliciano!" He nearly wailed as he grabbed his brother's arm. "I need to talk to you… _now_!"

"Romano, it's rude to interrupt!" Italy pouted, feeling disappointed fall on his shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay," Germany offered with a small smile. "We can talk later." He waved goodbye and walked off, leaving the two brothers.

"This better be important!" Italy said, frustration controlling his reaction and making him act and sound hysterically. "He was going to ask me to the dance!"

"Feliciano, am I horrible?" Romano asked, looking up at his brother imploringly. "Would you ever stop talking to me?"

"Well, no, but I'm used to you being a jerk." Italy replied simply, looking at his brother carefully. "Why?"

"Well, it's just Spain started hanging out with this stupid Port Angelos or something. He said I was mean to him, but I just acted like I always do towards him." Romano explained quietly.

"Are you jealous of Spain's new friend?" Italy asked, trying to hide his smile. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you _were_ really mean to him."

"I was not!" Romano cried, glaring at his brother.

"Yes you were. He made you homemade lunches _every_day. He worked really hard on them and you wouldn't even sit with him!"

"Well, I wanted to eat on the roof!"

"Then you should have invited him to sit with you!" Italy cried. "Spain's a person, Romano. He has feelings, especially for you. He really likes you and he only wanted you to like him back, but you were a jerk to him."

Romano opened his mouth to reply, but simply closed it again. He sighed and looked down at his feet. They both knew Italy was right, but Romano would never admit it. He turned away and stormed off, grumbling to himself.

Italy sighed and looked around, but there was no one. Had he really expected Germany to wait for him?

* * *

><p>England panted, feeling exhaustion take him over as America collapsed on top of him. The sound of their breathing filled the room, both men sweaty and covered in England's orgasm. "God, Iggy," America panted, wrapping his arms loosely around England's body as they cooled down. "That was amazing."<p>

"R-Really?" England whispered, panting, unable to look America in the eye. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Loved it." America murmured, pulling England fully into his body, closing his eyes. "Love you."

England smiled. "I love you, too, Alfred." He whispered, looking up into America's blue eyes as they slowly opened to meet his green ones. "You know that right? That I love you?"

America smiled and stroked his lover's hair. "I know, Arthur. I would never doubt you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- End<strong>

**TBC**

**Reviews=love, so please love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, City Girl Dreamer for being the only person wonderful enough to review!**

* * *

><p>Germany took a deep breath and looked around the corner towards the other end of the hallway. He had not been expecting his situation to turn into this, but he did not have any other option. He wanted to reciprocate the wonderful gift Italy had sent him, but had no idea how. He knew he wanted to ask him to the up coming dance, but he wanted to do it in a special way. For that he needed the advice of a romantic.<p>

The man he was waiting for came gliding down the hallway, dressed in his uniform and still looking perfection. His long blond hair pulled back into a loose, wild ponytail. He blew a kiss and winked towards a passing girl. She swooned and nearly ran into someone else. France chuckled roguishly and turned to his locker, putting in the combination with flare and a flick of the wrist.

German glanced around, making sure no one would see him and he walked over, his heart pounding and face heating up. He stood beside France's locker and swallowed. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ "Francis?"

France turned to him and stepped back, clearly shocked at seeing the German student approach him. "Well, well, what a pleasant surprise." He said, seeming to mean it, although his eyes flickered for second. "What might I help you with?" He asked, eyeing Germany with clear suspicion.

"I-," Germany swallowed on his words, unable to get them to come out. "I need your," he swallowed again and took a deep breath before forcing out, "advice," with a croak.

There was a tense silence after that. France froze, his head the only thing moving as he turned around and looked all over the hall. "Where is the hidden camera?" He asked after bringing his eyes to look at Germany again. "This is a joke, no?"

"No, France," Germany said, sighing. He leaned against the lockers for support as he glanced down the hall to the art room. "I need help." He could see Italy painting a picture in the window to the classroom and couldn't help but smile. The Italian student was well known for being a brilliant artist.

The other nation looked at the dreamy look on Germany's expression. He looked around to see what it was that had caught his attention and looked down the hall. All he could see was Italy painting. Then a thought struck him. "_Feliciano?_ You want Feliciano?" France burst into a fit of giggles, grabbing his locker to hold him up. Germany was one of the toughest kids in school. He was normally reserved and kept his distance away from troublemakers (except his brother) or people that annoyed him (except his brother). France had always thought that included the Italy brothers.

Germany glared icily at France. "What's wrong with that?" He growled.

"Nothing, it's just hilarious!" France said, trying to catch his breath. "I mean, I never thought you liked cute, cuddly, and hyperactive."

Germany felt his face heat up again. He turned away and sighed. "Are you going to help me or not?"

France eyed the other blonde student and swallowed. He had seen him look serious before, but there was something else in his expression. Desire? Hope? It broke the heart of the hopeless romantic that beat inside Francis's body. He smiled gently and shook his head. "Alright, I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, there's a dance Friday, and I was wondering h-how I should ask Feliciano."

"Hmm," Francis leaned against his locker, shutting it loudly as he stared across the hallway as though the wall held all the answers. "Feliciano likes cute things. He's romantic. He loves art. You need to do something that plays at all sides of his interests." He tapped his chin and a small smile appeared on his face. He snaked an arm around Germany's shoulders and pulled him closer, whispering his idea to him.

Germany's eyes widened and he looked at France shocked. "Where am I supposed to find something like that?" He asked in disbelief. "I don't think they make them like _that_. And how am I supposed to get it to do that?"

"Figure it out for yourself," France stated, sounding exasperated. "I'm not doing _all _the work for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my North American lover."

* * *

><p>The following morning's bell rang and Italy walked into the school, heading straight for his locker. He was in a good mood. He had studied extra hard for his history test and he had finished his wonderful painting. He stepped before his locker and turned the combination. He swung it open and gave a cry of surprise.<p>

Flowers burst out in a small explosion of color, showering him in carnations and roses. He gasped as a note fluttered down with the flowers in front of his face. He caught it and looked down. On top of his books a present. He knelt down and pulled it out and unwrapped. It was a large cherry wood, art supply case. His name was engraved in the fine wooden finish. He felt his heart flutter as he opened it, his eyes widening at the finely crafted, different sized, paint brushes and different art pencils. There was eave a retractable eisle tucked into the case's lid and a palette tucked into the side. Everything made of wood had his name engraved in beautiful script.

He looked around to find who the wonderful giver was. When he saw no one, he quickly unfolded the note and read the tidy scrawl written in Italian:

_Will you go to the dance with me?_

_-Ludwig_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- end<strong>

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well as you will notice that now each couple get's there own chapter. Here's England and America.**

* * *

><p>England rubbed his arm as he looked down at the paperwork. If him giving America his virginity wasn't enough to bring him to give up France, he didn't know what would. He was giving America sex, but that didn't seem to stop America's meetings with the French student. England had once again walked in on them alone in a deserted hallway, France directing America's hands to touch him in a variety of tender places.<p>

_Why am I not good enough?_ England's thought pained once again. _Is it because I can't cook well? I can learn to cook better. Is it because I hate burgers? Maybe I can learn to like them…._ He grimaced and sighed, feeling hopeless. _Why does it have to be France? I can't compete with him._

"Iggy!" He whipped around, his heart jolting, seeing America smiling behind him The lunch bell had rung while England self wallowed and he hadn't notice. "Time to eat. Let's go off campus today!"

England forced a smile and nodded. "Okay, um, h-how about McDonalds?"

America paused and looked at England concerned. He reached up and felt his forehead. He checked his cheeks and looked into England's eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course, why?"

"You hate McDonalds."

"Er, well, that is true, but you like it and I thought we could eat there today and yea." England stammered, turning to put his stuff away. He knew America saw right through his. However, he didn't say anything. America slid his arms around England's neck and kissed his cheek.

"I was thinking more like that restaurant on 33rd you like so much," America offered, burying his face into England's neck.

England knew the exact place. It was an English pub style restaurant that alleviated any homesickness he had ever felt. He would love to go there, but he knew America hated eating there because he didn't think the hamburgers were very good. The image of France sliding an arm around America's waist flashed in his head and he felt the urge to cry. He looked up at America, who was giving him the sweetest, most tender look. England could only smile weakly, trying to keep from trembling. "Y-You pick, I don't care."

America smiled and took his hand, "Come on. 33rd it is."

* * *

><p>England felt a gleam of hope well up inside him. America had actually found something at the pub he liked. This appeased most of England's guilt and they were able to get a private room to themselves in the back. America touched him in the ways he had seen France do make him do and didn't know whether to be insulted and hurt or relieved and happy.<p>

Each small stroke, each gentle squeeze sent a surge of pure pleasure throughout England's body without being seductive. It made England relax more so than he ever had and he liked the way America touched him, but then there was the fact that he had taken the idea from France.

America kissed him tenderly. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked in a low, tender voice that made England melt, and almost forget his worry.

"Yes." He mewed as America pressed gently into the skin on the crook of England's neck. "Yes."

America smiled and turned towards him, sliding his arm and grabbing England's waist. The blonde nation froze as he felt a gentle hand cup his chin. He looked at America, unable to keep his eyes from widening. His hands fell limply to America's chest and he swallowed. He recognized this position.

"Arthur," America whispered, looking deeply in England's green eyes. "Will you go to the dance with me this Friday?"

England's lip quivered as he stared at America in shock and disbelief. He was holding him in the same way France had when England first saw them together. When he first discovered America was cheating on him. He trembled in America's gentle hold, his eyes burning. He felt confused. He wanted to, but he couldn't stand the idea of France ruining all of this.

"Um, y-yes?" He said quietly, trying to smile.

America smiled bright and leaned in kissing him lovingly. "Oh, thank you England."

"O-Of course."

* * *

><p>The bell rang for the day to end. England was furious. He was not letting France take his America away. He stormed down the hall towards France's locker, pushing through the crowds until he reached the hallway and saw the blonde standing there, dropping off books. He stood up straight and England made a move.<p>

"Matthew!" France cried in delight, and wrapped his arms around the quiet blonde boy that made his way quietly towards him. England froze, immediately recognizing the younger brother of his America. "I missed you."

Canada smiled shyly and hugged France, accepting the kiss he was offered. "I missed you too." He said in his quiet voice, blushing as people walked by, not paying them any mind.

"My lovely, lovely Matthew," France murmured in French pressing his lips against the Canadian students ear. "I love you, mon cher."

Canada blushed bright red and buried his face in France's neck and murmured I love you back in France's native tongue, making the blonde smile ecstatically.

England stood rooted his eyes widening. He had thought France and America were together behind only _his_ back. He never knew France and Canada were together. He felt his heart skip a beat. That meant if Canada found out his older brother was dating his lover then the poor, quiet nation would be devastated and completely heartbroken. _America, how could you do this!_

France kissed Canada and held his hand tightly. They walked away leaving England to stare after them in disbelief. He turned. He couldn't let anyone else get tangled in this web. He ran towards America's locker as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>England couldn't find his retched boyfriend anywhere. He wasn't in any of his normal after school classes or at his locker. He wasn't in the principal's office or the student council room. England began to feel very frustrated. He sighed bitterly and stormed down towards the back door to the parking lot.<p>

Music flowed through the hall from a classroom near the exit. He stopped and saw the choir classroom. He walked over, knowing the choir had finished for the time being and wouldn't be starting up again for at least another week. The door sat ajar, letting the music reach him fully.

He peered in and froze, watching France twirl America to the rhythm of the music. _He was just with Canada! _England mentally cried, watching France pull America into his arms and turned his face into America's neck. "Good," he heard France murmur into America's ear as he dipped him, smiling at him with a look full of love.

_Alfred never danced with me…. _England thought, sniffling. A tear ran down his cheek and he ran out of the school, unable to look back.

* * *

><p>"And you see this?" France smiled the same tender, loving smile. "That's important. That's the topper of the whole dance." He pulled America to stand up with him. "You give him that smile he'll melt in your arms. How do you think he did?"<p>

Canada sat beside the door next to the stereo and cut off the music before the next song started. He smiled and clapped. "That was much better than what I saw last time." He said quietly, smiling. "Maybe you won't tread on England's toes at the dance."

America laughed dryly, "Thanks." He looked at France and shook his hand. "I can't thank you enough for all your help. Arthur's been smiling so much more. I feel so much better."

France waved his hand and smiled, walking over towards Canada. "It is nothing. I am happy that you took the initiative to make your relationship with him better for both of you." He stated, bending down and kissing Canada gently. "I'm always happy to make couples as happy as I am."

Canada blushed and hugged France's arm. America blushed as well, not really comfortable seeing his brother with his lover. "I love Arthur, I wanted to do everything I could to make the relationship better for him. That pressure point thing really made him happy. He looked so relaxed."

"Good, because I can tell he makes you very happy." Canada said, resting his head against France's stomach. France ran his fingers through Canada's hair.

"Well now I have trained him to be a loving, more romantic boyfriend as he requested." France stated smiling triumphantly, but speaking more to himself than the North American brothers. "I expect a thank you card from England."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- End<strong>

**TBC**

**So America wasn't cheating on England after all! He wanted France's help to make England happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Finally got this updated! Working on getting these updates to be more regular.**

**It's hard. I'll try my best, but here's the next chapter. Still moving onto Tumblr. It's a hard time, but no fears, I'll still be here.**

**International Affairs**

* * *

><p>America waited outside the student council room as the clock ticked away the minutes. He glanced towards the large white face with a sigh. His gaze fell back to the present in his hand. He had arrived early because he wanted to meet England before the other nation had gotten caught up in work. It had been a couple of days since the last time America saw him and he was hoping to catch him before the mad rush of the day started.<p>

England, however, had yet to show up and the opening bell was near to ringing. America chewed his lip and sighed. If he was late to class again, he knew he would never have time with all the detentions. He sighed and walked away from the door, deciding to find England after school. If anything, he could go and find England at home.

* * *

><p>Romano waited inside the chemistry lab, tapping his foot as the first bell rang. Students began mingling in, but no signs of Spain. He sighed and looked towards the board where notes had already been written. His eyes blearily stared at it as he tried to remember what his teacher looked like. It had been so long since he walked into first period that nothing made sense.<p>

A familiar laugh struck his ears and made him turn. Spain walked in smiling at Portugal. Romano's eyes narrowed as they approached his table. "Oh, Romano, what are you doing here?" Spain asked, looking confused at Romano's presence. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Portugal snickered, and although Romano's cheeks heated he refused to show embarrassment. "I wanted to ask you something," he said, his voice tight. He took a deep breath and shot a quick glare towards his rival. Spain smiled weakly at Romano, but said nothing further. Romano caught his eyes and stared at them, determined. "Antonio, will you go with me to the dance this Friday?"

Spain's eyes lit up and his smile widened, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. He looked away and swallowed, crumbling Romano's confidence. Spain opened his mouth to speak, but Portugal butted in, "Lo siento, amigo, I already asked him to go with me."

Romano's face fell and he looked at Spain who nodded before looking away. "O-Oh," Romano whispered. The final bell rang and Portugal took his seat. Romano's hair hid his face as he looked down at his shoes and Spain's before him.

"Roma-."

"I hate you!" Romano gasped trembling. He clenched his fists hard enough to shake his hands. "J-Jerk." Romano shoved passed Spain and ran from the room, never looking back even as Spain called after him.

* * *

><p>Germany sat down at his desk just as the first bell rang. He opened his bag and began pulling things out and looking through them, deciding what he would need and what could be put back.<p>

"Ludwig?"

The blonde looked up to see Italy standing before his desk, smiling nervously. Germany's heart raced and he could feel his cheeks pinking. "Hey, Feliciano. How are you?"

"I'm good," the Italian student blushed and looked down at his shoes. "I was wondering if, um, your offer still stands?"

"Of course, er, I mean," Germany cleared his throat and swallowed. "I mean, yes."

Italy smiled and swallowed as he tried to speak. "Yes, I would love to go to the dance with you."

Germany's face lit up and he smiled. "Really?"

Italy nodded. "Thank you for my gift. It's very beautiful."

"Oh, of course, I made it especially for you." Germany blushed confessing that the gift was actually hand made.

"Oh, that was so sweet of you," Italy smiled and sat down beside him. "Can you make other things too?"

* * *

><p>The final bell had long been rung and the students had dispersed. America hadn't seen England anywhere, not even in the class they had together. Once the bell finished ringing, America had bolted to the student's apartment and now stood before the door, raising his fist to knock.<p>

* * *

><p>England lay on the couch with the TV on. He wasn't sure what he was watching, but he knew it was some sort of program. The shows had begun to run together. Two days he had hid away not wanting to see anyone or interact with people, especially America. He hadn't eaten much except for some ice cream and he hadn't bothered with much of anything else. A shower, but his mop of hair was even messier with no brushing.<p>

A knock on the door pulled him away from his state, but he didn't say anything. The knock came again. Still, England refused to move. People were a burden. He decided he was better off without them.

"Arthur? Are you in there?"

England tensed and threw his blanket over his head and closed his eyes as tears pressed against his eyes. _Go away, please, go away._

"Arthur! Open the door! Please!"

A sigh escaped England's lips and he wondered if he really heard desperation in America's tone or if he was just making himself delusional again.

"Arthur!"

"Go away!"

Silence. England mentally kicked himself for saying anything, but the tears were trailing down his face. He couldn't take any more.

"Iggy, let me in. We need to talk."

England felt his chest clenched and clung to the blanket tighter. If he ignored him, America would leave. The other country was not very patient.

"Iggy, please?"

Another sigh escaped and finally England stood. He walked over towards the door and peered into the peephole. The distorted face of America made his stomach flip. There was concern in his eyes. Worry on his expression. England smiled weakly. His happiness disappeared. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Of course not!" America pressed closer to the door. England pressed his own hand over the wood where he knew America's was. "Please, Iggy, I'm worried about you. Please let me in."

England sighed and turned the knob slowly. The door flew open and America launched himself, throwing his arms around England's neck. His lips crashed over the other nation's and England nearly fell backwards. "Iggy, I missed you!" America said kissing his face and neck. "Missed you so much. Are you feeling okay?"

"Stop it!" England screamed, pushing America away. "Just stop. I-I can't take it anymore," England sobbed covering his face and falling to his knees. "Stop playing with my emotions. Just stop! Just dump me already. I can't compete with Francis, I can't. I tried giving myself to you, but it wasn't enough. I tried so hard, but I'm clearly not good enough. Please, just stop pretending…."

"Arthur, what are you talking about?" America asked as he knelt down before his boyfriend and reached for him. "What do you mean, competing with Francis?"

"Stop that, I know, okay," England sighed and pushed his hands through his hair, glancing up at his ex-lover's blue eyes. He looked away and hugged himself even as the strong, confident hands gripped his shoulders. "I saw you with him. Saw you two together…."

"Oh, Arthur…." America laughed and hugged England tightly, planting a kiss over his lips. "I don't like Francis that. Matthew would kill me. I asked Francis for help, romantic advice so I could give you a better relationship."

England froze in America's arms. "W-Wait, so, y-you don't-." England relaxed and hugged America tightly, burying his face in his neck trembling. "Oh, thank goodness."

"How could you think I would do something like that to you?" America asked, kissing England's hair. "Love you, silly boy, I'd never want to lose you."

"I'm sorry, Alfred," England whispered and kissed him lovingly. "Please, forgive me."

America smiled and kissed him. "There's nothing to forgive. I wish you would have talked to me…." America cupped England's face. "You can come talk to me about anything, Iggy, you need to know that."

"I'm sorry, Alfred, I didn't think to," England whispered, cupping America's face and kissing him. "I will from now, promise."

* * *

><p>"Feliciano, would you like to get ice cream with me?" Germany asked, as they walked down the sidewalk passed an apartment complex. He had offered to walk the Italian student home. They had begun talking and Germany started liking the other boy a lot more. Italy was talkative, and he knew people would be shocked, but Germany thought Italy was adorable.<p>

"I'd love to!" Italy said smiling brightly.

Germany blushed and smiled back. They continued on towards the ice cream shop. Italy bit his lip as he looked up at him and looked away. "Um, Ludwig, can I hold your hand?"

The blush Germany had deepened and looked away. He swallowed as he glanced at the few other people around. His gaze darted back to the Italian student and looked down. "W-We don't have to if you don't want to, I understand." Italy smiled up at him and glanced away, his face flushed.

Germany smiled and reached down, taking Italy's hand and lacing their hands together. Italy looked down at their hands, but smiled widely up at the blonde.

Germany smiled wider and relaxed, enjoying the warmth of the other man's hand against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- End<strong>

**TBC**


End file.
